


以你为名的世界

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Summary: 互攻，双Alpha设定没什么剧情，就是散在一些破车随便写写





	以你为名的世界

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻，双Alpha设定  
> 没什么剧情，就是散在一些破车随便写写

今天是圣诞节。

黄宝趴在地板上盯着眼前那对耳环，此刻它们被安静地放在梳妆台上。那天早上林彦俊走的匆忙，忘记戴上。黄宝能闻到一点点似有若无的熟悉的味道，是属于这对耳环的主人的。林彦俊很喜欢戴这对耳环，问起来也只是说，觉得很酷。

陈立农蹲在不远处收拾东西，衣服，书籍，缠绕在一起的耳机线，琐碎的物品全是他与他一起生活过的证明。现在是上午10点半。今天难得没有工作，闲下来陈立农决定收拾一下自己的卧室，收着收着就发起了呆。上次林彦俊来这边还是两个月以前。虽然这其中在酒店见过，但陈立农还是喜欢自己的家。这里有他们共同生活过的痕迹，恍然间会以为已经白头偕老。太想他了，陈立农捧着林彦俊的衣服深深地吸了一口——他怀疑自己可能比黄宝更熟悉这味道，淡淡的松木香，混杂了沐浴露和洗衣液的残留。除非林彦俊完全地释放出信息素，否则大部分时候他都被这股沉静又没什么攻击性的味道环绕着。床上的林彦俊真的很不一样。陈立农想。林彦俊平时虽然从内到外都全副武装，但当他完全投入情事时，浓烈的松木香中会掺杂着柑橘的甜丝丝的味道，俏皮活泼得仿佛他脸上的那两个小酒窝。

原来在一起之后的回忆已经可以足够想到那么久了。

他们的第一次就发生在这个房间，陈立农无所顾忌地咬破了他的腺体，埋藏在血液深处的本能使他下意识地抗拒这股气息，林彦俊的柑橘味却好好地安抚了他。没想到你真的是甜的。陈立农轻轻叼了一下他的耳环，在他耳边温柔地说。

林彦俊闭着眼睛笑了，陈立农从没想过Alpha和Alpha的信息素也能成为催情的魔药，房间里朗姆酒与松木香纠缠的难舍难分，仔细闻才能感受到清甜的香气在其中蔓延。林彦俊翻过身，趴在陈立农身上捧着脸亲吻他，直勾勾地盯着他一点点往下坐。饶是有了润滑剂的加持，要完全进入Alpha的甬道也绝非容易的事，林彦俊疼的额头冒出细密的汗珠。陈立农没想到林彦俊会这么主动，他坐起来，吻他因为疼痛而皱起的眉头，用气声说阿俊谢谢你，一双无辜的下垂眼里盛满了盈盈的光，下身却不客气地狠狠撞了进去。

林彦俊失声惊叫，条件反射地抱住了眼前的人，倒也没怪他。陈立农撩过他鬓边的碎发，再一次像小动物般舔舐他的耳朵，抓住他的性器上下套弄，不动声色地给予他缓慢的温柔。“可，可以了……”林彦俊喘着气，逐渐适应了体内的贯穿。陈立农这才小心翼翼地动了起来。他怀里的哥哥拥抱着他，脸颊埋在他的颈窝，嘴唇贴着他的腺体。朗姆酒的甜香被如数吮进了林彦俊的嘴里，他甚至一瞬间有醉倒的错觉。纵使是Alpha，性器磨过深处的敏感点还是会有无可避免的快感，克制的呻吟从林彦俊的喉咙里泄露出来，像是觉得丢脸似的，把头埋得更深。陈立农轻轻地笑了：“哥哥觉得舒服吗？”

陈立农这声哥哥加重了林彦俊被侵犯的感受，只能以更多无意义的单音节的呻吟作答。甬道泛起诡异的湿润，陈立农把他放回床上躺好，抓住他的腿环在自己的腰间，从正面再一次进入了他，毫不顾忌地用力冲撞，甚至按住他的手不让他碰他的前身。“哥哥试试能不能直接这样射出来。”陈立农看着他情动难捱的模样说着荤话。林彦俊的力气被陈立农夺走了大半，alpha霸道的气息也被活活压制在了身下，任凭他予取予求。“怎，怎么可能……”林彦俊没底气地反驳，欲望从尾椎一路攀升至大脑，林彦俊目光逐渐涣散，爱人高大的身躯在朗姆酒的香气中逐渐化为虚影，却在缠绵中偷走了那些不可一世的自尊心，在起起伏伏中生出了被宠爱的欢愉。

我一定是被朗姆酒的味道给熏醉了。林彦俊想。

他竟然生生地被陈立农给操射了。高潮的时候甬道绞的很紧，陈立农没有忍住也射在了里面。林彦俊无力地瘫在床上，只觉得自己浑身都乱糟糟的。

“看不出来哥哥，还挺适合做下面那个的。”

结束后断断续续恢复理智的林彦俊只想打这个小孩一拳。毕竟都说alpha之间的性爱很难搞，所以一开始的本意其实是想照顾他来着，第一次就让他在上面好了，这么说自己似乎很委屈，但事实上……也蛮舒服的。

“谢谢你哦。”

陈立农又乖顺地抱住了他，和刚才那个横冲直撞的架势判若两人。柔软的黑发蹭的林彦俊有些痒，却依然任由他抱着。陈立农放开了他，小孩鼓鼓的脸颊犹如新鲜出炉的灌汤包还散发着热气，真的还是个弟弟。

“我好喜欢你。”

林彦俊不知道陈立农是不是看谁都那么真诚，触动的同时也被逗笑了：“你以前上完床也跟那些Omega这么说吗？”

“没有哦。”陈立农很诚恳，“你比所有人都好。”

林彦俊笑的更开了，酒窝里被镌刻了柑橘的味道一般甘甜。面前这个软乎乎的小孩剥去了坚韧的Alpha的外衣，像一团巨大的奶油冰淇淋，融化了世界和自己。林彦俊凑上前去深深地吻他，舌尖有彼此的信息素交织蔓延。

 

回忆这种事其实有点蠢。陈立农甩甩头摆开这些胡思乱想。衣服被他整整齐齐地叠好放进柜子里，耳机线解开后藏进抽屉。现在是中午12点，陈立农决定点个外卖填饱肚子。黄宝亦步亦趋地跟他身后，陈立农添好粮食和水喂它。

黄宝是之前还和林彦俊在团里时工作人员的小狗狗，解散时因为太舍不得这个小东西，陈立农便执拗地把它抱了回来。平时工作很忙，大多数时间都是保姆在照顾，难得与它亲近。但黄宝很乖，陈立农回来看它一次它都开心的不得了，围着他转圈圈。最开始黄宝对林彦俊还有点敌意，每次林彦俊一到家都东嗅嗅西嗅嗅，后来听懂了陈立农的“教诲”，知道了这是家里的另一位主人，便也叼着林彦俊的裤脚撒欢。

大概黄宝一开始也会对两个Alpha同处一室的气场感到不安。

最怕的就是陈立农跟林彦俊吵架的时候。Alpha的信息素压抑着释放，抹煞了情欲只剩针锋相对的尖锐。黄宝每到此时都会在屋子里焦虑地踱来踱去，呜呜地叫着，想要劝告两个主人不要生气啦。陈立农平时是个脾气很好的人，面对林彦俊反而容易不耐烦，林彦俊对很多事情都能无所谓，却不能平静地看待陈立农跟他发脾气。两个小男孩总是会因为这样鸡毛蒜皮的事情赌气争执。没有永久标记和成结，没有因为自然生育的力量而维系的牢不可破的感情，彼此都能意识到这种关系的岌岌可危。

吵到严重的时候林彦俊只想收拾行李走人。满屋子的酒精味熏得他只会更恼火。陈立农没有回答，林彦俊以为这是默认。黄宝好像听懂了一般叫的更凶了。

林彦俊起身就要走，临到家门口却被陈立农拽住了手。

“你在干嘛。”

“我——”

陈立农一时间哑口无言，只是紧紧地拽着林彦俊的手腕。脖颈处腺体的血管都微微搏动了起来。

“不行。不许走。”

陈立农的眼睛里柔润如水的光芒退去，紧抿的薄唇像是昭示着主人用了多大的力气才把林彦俊又拽回了屋子。林彦俊被他推到在床上，被迫接受了一个凶恶又毫无章法的亲吻。下一秒陈立农就开始解他衣服的扣子，被林彦俊扣住手腕回击：

“我没心情，不想做。”

“……好吧。”陈立农几乎是瞬间就平静了下来，话语里难掩沮丧的情绪，“可能我们根本就不合适在一起。和Omega有了矛盾只用上床就好了。可是我每次都搞得你很痛。”

自责的语气让林彦俊突然就心软了：“没有……也还好。”

“我会对你再温柔一点的。唔……有时候就是莫名其妙的，想发火。你不要怪我。”

“我知道，”林彦俊轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇：“慢慢克服就会好的。我最开始跟你在一起的时候也是这样。”

“我们俩的味道好像都能让对方生气。平时明明都没有脾气很坏。”

“你别瞎掰啊，我没有生气。”

小孩的五官除了鼻子全都垂了下去，皱巴巴的小脸总是让林彦俊觉得他还没成年，得好好哄哄。情绪的变化总是突如其来。明明上一秒还在为这个人想要夺门而出，下一秒感情却克服了好斗的本能。林彦俊的眼神柔软下来，站起身拥抱陈立农。松木的香味逐渐变得沉静，掩盖住了令人头晕目眩的朗姆酒味。性事总被认为是伴侣之间最好的调和剂，但是对于Alpha来说，床笫之间释放的信息素是双刃剑，一不小心甚至会激怒对方。林彦俊引导着陈立农褪去自己的衣衫，眉目之间尽是乖巧和顺从。

“你没必要这样诶，”陈立农突然开口，“不用在我面前装乖。”

“我一直都很乖。”林彦俊小声说。

“你刚才不还挺凶的吗？”陈立农终于笑了。往手上倒好润滑剂为他扩张，上半身习惯性地低头与他接吻安抚他的不适。林彦俊哼哼唧唧的，喘的比以往任何一次都黏糊，若隐若现的柑橘的香气扩散开来，与松木香掺杂在一起，馥郁又醉人。陈立农能读懂林彦俊的讨好，在你来我往的磨合中，他真的在收敛棱角为自己妥协。陈立农有点感动，又有点说不清道不明的兴奋，没有什么比征服自己的爱人更令alpha有成就感的事——何况这个人曾经飞扬跋扈，咬下了无数Omega的腺体，却甘愿成为自己的俘虏。手指换成性器，抽动的过程中有细微的水声，陈立农伏在林彦俊耳边说：“哥哥好多水，还好甜，再这样下去会不会变成Omega？”

林彦俊被他调戏到害羞甚至恼怒，手指插入陈立农柔软的黑发间按住他的脑袋，在他颈边的腺体深深咬了下去，泄愤似的打下了一个转瞬即逝的临时标记。朗姆酒的气味更加浓郁。“你是我的。”他拉开距离对上陈立农的眼睛，晃动的世界里只剩下漆黑的眸子两两相望。

陈立农拉起林彦俊将他翻过身，从后面进入他。这个姿势可以探索到更深的地方，陈立农差点觉得他好像找到了林彦俊的生殖腔。“哥哥会不会怀孕？”陈立农更加发狠地顶撞，上身却还是笑着问他。

“别……别再往里面了……”林彦俊声音都变的近乎哀求：“真的很疼……求你了。”

“对不起。”陈立农伏下身来将林彦俊整个罩在自己怀里，吻了吻他的发旋，动作的幅度小了许多：“没忍住……对不起，再忍一下。”

林彦俊费力地抬起身，手伸向自己的性器撸动，伴随着体内的敏感点被摩擦，陈立农揽住他的腰安抚，不适的痛感才慢慢减轻，最后和陈立农一起双双射了出来。

“诶，我看网上说，”恢复了精力的陈立农聚精会神地划着手机琢磨，“Alpha没准真的可以怀孕诶。”

“网上什么人都有。”林彦俊心想这小孩每天都看些什么有的没的：“不过你真的想要个小孩哦？”

“现在还没有，也许以后会想。”陈立农亮晶晶的眼神看着他：“但是就算Alpha可以怀孕，我也不想要你那么辛苦。我们可以去找那种机构，会有Omega卵子出售诶。这样就可以有小孩。”

“要去你自己去。”林彦俊装作如临大敌的样子：“我可不想要小孩。”

“诶，阿俊骗人，你明明对小孩子都很好的。”

“你养小孩，我来养你，我有你这个小孩就够啦。”林彦俊亲了一下陈立农的额头，声音响亮到陈立农耳朵都红了。明明刚才还在吵架，原来床头吵床尾和对所有性别的伴侣都适用哦。陈立农想。

 

陈立农收好了家里的垃圾，和中午的外卖盒一起打包扔走，戴好口罩去买菜。他看了看手机，下午三点，应该在林彦俊回家之前能来得及做好一顿饭。林彦俊口味还挺挑剔，味道比较大的一律不沾。不知道是谁在出道之前告诉自己偶像没有在挑食哦，陈立农一边想着一边把排骨扔进购物车里。

陈立农少有的做饭经验都来自于出道后不久上的那档综艺节目，因此会的菜式也不多。还好林彦俊说好对付也好对付，只要不给他排斥的食物他都能照单全收。“你知道吗，”有一次陈立农下厨后，林彦俊嘴里塞着咖喱饭嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我看你刚才在厨房，系着围裙，忙上忙下的样子好贤惠。”

“对啊，你以为像你一样把沙子倒进锅里。”林彦俊在综艺里每一次搞笑的梗都被陈立农记得很牢，一得了趣就开始念叨。

“都说了不是我倒的……夸你你还损我哦。”

“反正我就是能干的胡大姐~”陈立农笑出一对弯弯的月牙眼。最近不知道是从哪里听来了刘海砍樵，陌生的文化满足了小孩的好奇心，成天把“那我就比不上啰”哼哼个没完。

林彦俊看他这么开心也笑了，伸手掸去陈立农外套上一点灰尘。起身收拾碗筷道：“我去洗碗咯。”

……其实本来也没什么。如果不是林彦俊顺手的动作的话。

陈立农经常有被林彦俊照顾的感觉。虽然说很正常，他比自己大五岁，虽然很幼稚但对自己很细心。情侣之间互相照顾是很理所当然的事。但有时候他觉得林彦俊在床上也想“照顾”他——或者说他自己想要被“照顾”。他能感觉到林彦俊的信息素是冰天雪地里茂密的松树森林一般，沉重而威严，而朗姆酒中甘蔗的甜香会在此时显得尤为突出。只是彼此好像一直默认了这种性爱的方式，所以谁也没有提出过异议。

所以到底是我想让林彦俊在上面一次，还是其实我自己想要在下面一次啊。陈立农陷入了深深的苦恼。

不过陈立农怎么也想不到这个苦恼在当晚就得到了解答。林彦俊伏在他身上，像过去那样充满情欲地接吻，舌头一点点探索着他的口腔，一边吻他一边抚摸着他的敏感处——颈窝、乳头、腰腹。陈立农也热烈地回应着，下身很快就有了反应。松木香在今天浓厚得掩盖住了一切，陈立农知道是林彦俊的易感期到了。

他想坐起来反客为主，却被林彦俊死死地压在了下面。易感期的Alpha力气大的惊人，陈立农有点疑惑却又不知道该怎么办，只能任由着林彦俊主导。黑暗里的世界触感变得尤为真实而旖旎，林彦俊的手握住他的性器帮他自慰：“别，别玩了……你不怕我射出来吗？”

“那就射出来吧。”这次是林彦俊伏在他的耳边低语，随后又退到更下的位置，含住了他的性器吞吐。陈立农的世界天旋地转，全身的感受尽数聚集在那里。他的性器被包裹在林彦俊温热的口腔里，负压的吸引力牢牢地锁住了他，舌尖舔过的柱身都极尽酥麻。陈立农难以抑制地拱起腰身想要索求更多。朗姆酒的味道愈发甘甜，林彦俊仿佛是这个世界上唯一的魔术师，让自己变成一颗巨大而甜美的糖果。

陈立农不受控制地射了出来，尽数射在了林彦俊的嘴里。还没来得及道歉就听见林彦俊幽幽地开口，仿佛还能闻到精液的淡淡的腥味，真是糟透了——

“我想要你。”

林彦俊的声音在黑夜里低沉地响起，他的哥哥怜惜地吻过他的脸颊，又咬住了他的腺体，像是对待一个Omega一样，将松木香的信息素缓缓注入了他的体内。余韵里的柑橘味安慰了陈立农的躁动，他浑身像被抽干了力气一样动弹不得，下身已经被沾满了润滑剂的手指悄无声息地进入了。陈立农还是很紧张，细细地哼着。好在林彦俊动作很轻柔，倒也不是太疼。

“你好软哦。”他听得到林彦俊的笑声。他不知道林彦俊说的是被双手爱抚过的腰身，还是刚被吻过的脸蛋，还是……里面。

“我是Alpha好不好，哪里软。”陈立农对于身份的互换还没有完全适应。依然犟嘴不肯承认。甬道里的手指变成了三根，被林彦俊搅和的湿漉漉的，敏感点被找到后自然是少不了一番亵玩，刚刚射精完过后液体分泌的格外多，和润滑剂一起流出来浸湿了床单。陈立农恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“说的好像谁不是一样。”

但是等到自己被林彦俊的性器完全进入的时候，陈立农才顿时明白了很多。原来不可一世的Alpha也能为了爱人心甘情愿地改变。那些婉转吟哦并不是林彦俊为了讨好他才刻意喊的，是真的情不自禁，是真的愿意变成你的猎物。陈立农觉得自己被撞的七零八落，像汪洋大海里飘零的小船，他伸手抱住了哥哥精瘦又宽阔的肩膀，像抱住了一块救命的浮木。

“你怎么这么紧？”

初次开发的地方绞的林彦俊进出都有些费力，怕伤到了身下的小朋友动作也不敢太大。比起那些天生就适合开拓接纳的Omega来说，反倒成了一种别样的热情。Alpha天生的侵略欲把他完全点燃，只想把这个无人采摘的处女地攻城略池。黑暗中看不清陈立农的表情，但能感觉到他的耳朵烧的滚烫。林彦俊大概是看他太害羞了，忍住没再调戏他。只是在操弄的过程中不忘记吻过他脸上的汗珠，嘴唇擦过他的刘海。“痛不痛？”陈立农摇摇头。

“把腿勾到我身上来。”

陈立农乖乖地照做了。他的腿很长，搭在林彦俊的腰上，林彦俊有了一种被禁锢的感觉：他的性器埋在他的体内，而他的腿缠住了自己，他们也许真的，永远也不分开了。

陈立农一句话都说不出来，其实他的脑海中有很多支离破碎的想法，比如哥哥原来可以这么厉害，比如其实有一点痛但更多的是满足，但很快又会被林彦俊干的直发懵。林彦俊把他的手十指相扣按在了床单里，深深地陷了下去，强势而有力。他不是Alpha也不是Omega，他只是专属于林彦俊一个人的小猫。“你也是甜的。”林彦俊吻过陈立农因为快感而闭上的眼睛，长长的睫毛跟随呼吸的节奏剧烈地颤抖着，是被糖果吸引而流连忘返的蝴蝶。

 

陈立农做好饭后等了一个小时，给林彦俊发了三条信息，没有回复，大概还在天上飞着。桌上的饭菜逐渐变凉。陈立农等着等着就困了，游戏和小说都逐渐变得索然无味。陈立农窝在沙发上随意地扯过一条毯子，在暖气的熏烤下和黄宝一起迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

醒来的时候已是夜里十点，外面万家灯火，陈立农拉开窗帘，不知何时飘起了雪花。门铃应声响起，陈立农赤着脚蹦蹦跳跳地去开门，林彦俊站在门口，肩膀和头发上都有一点点残留的雪花。黄宝听闻也跑去迎接他。“怎么不穿鞋。”林彦俊皱着眉头把行李箱拉进屋里，蹲下来薅了一把黄毛蓬松的毛发，催陈立农赶紧把鞋穿上。

“阿俊。”林彦俊整个人都被陈立农的毛衣裹住了，有点痒痒的，又很温暖。“我好想你。”

陈立农肆无忌惮地撒娇，下巴埋在他的头发里。林彦俊的外套还很冷，身上有他熟悉的香味，松木的味道，柑橘的味道，沐浴露和洗衣液的味道。也有曾被标记过不知道成功与否的，朗姆酒的味道。他们跨越了生理上的藩篱而把彼此珍惜着。

“今天圣诞节，还下雪了。”林彦俊拉开一点距离，笑意盈盈地看着他，“是初雪哦。”

“听说初雪要告白诶。”

“我还用得着跟你告白吗？”

两个人笑着走进客厅，把饭菜热好又一起共进了晚餐，陈立农点上蜡烛，又倒了一点红酒，装模作样地跟林彦俊举杯，弯弯的眼睛看着他：“圣诞节快乐哦，林彦俊。”

“嗯，圣诞节快乐，陈立农。”林彦俊的酒窝挂在脸上，配合他做这种幼稚的游戏。

“刚刚说的初雪要告白呢。”

“你先呀。”林彦俊抿了一口红酒。

“好，”陈立农坐直，思考了一下，抿了抿嘴，语气和目光郑重地都让林彦俊恍然间以为是在求婚：

“我很爱你哦。林彦俊。什么样子都很爱。”

“就这样？”

“不然嘞，该你了。”

林彦俊笑的更开心了，站起来越过餐桌，在晃动的烛光里捧起对面陈立农的用奶油做成的小脸，吻了吻他的嘴唇。彼此的嘴上还残留着刚才红酒的味道。

“我也是。”


End file.
